doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Moment
The Final Moment is a story based on the Eighth Doctor, the War Doctor and the Last Great Time War. Prologue The Daleks: armoured, mutated descendants of the Kaleds of the planet Skaro. For years they had been invading planets in the universe, desperate to gain might and control everybody and everything. There was no race that could stop them, except one: the Time Lords of the planet Gallifrey. The Time Lords had one of the oldest and mightiest civilisations in the universe. They were also one of the strongest, as they had the ability to change their body everytime they died. Among the Time Lords was the Time Lord known as the Doctor. Years and years ago, he left Gallifrey, in order to go on an adventure. He stole a 'TARDIS', the time-space vessels used by the Time Lords. Among his adventures, the Doctor met the Daleks. He has fought them ever since. Then, one day, the Time Lords sent him on a mission: he had to go back in time and stop the creation of the Daleks. However, there was no succes. This was the very beginning of the Last Great Time War. As the Daleks evolved through the years, they battled with the Time Lords. The battles weren't very serious. Not many innocent people dead, no planets destroyed. But that changed. The Daleks decided it had been enough times defeated. They decided to take revenge The Dalek's first attempt, the Daleks planned to create a duplicate of the Doctor to send to Gallifrey and assassinate the High Council of Time Lords. However, they failed. After that, the Daleks tried more and more, but each time, they failed. At last, they decided to start a war. A war so great it would wipe out all Time Lord. Amd the nearly succeeded. The Dalek forces numbered in billions fielded a fleet of ten million flying saucers. The Time Lords fought back with over a million Battle TARDISes. Over the course of the war the Time Lords deployed every forbidden weapon of the Omega Arsenal against the Daleks save for the Moment, which they dared not use because it had conscience and would sit in judgement of their actions. That is the story of how the Daleks and the Time Lords fought in the war. Now comes the story of the Doctor. The Return to Gallifrey As the Time War had just started, the High Council of Time Lords were calling in all Time Lord to return to Gallifrey. The Doctor too, got this message. He was now in his eighth body. Ping! While the Doctor was traveling through time and space, he heard a little ping. "Better check the monitor!" he said, as he pressed a button on the console. The monitor turned on, and there was a message on it: The Daleks have started a war! We need all Time Lords to return to Gallifrey immediately! ''-The High Council of Time Lords-'' The Doctor frowned when he saw this. He didn't want to fight in the war. However, he still wanted to end it. He ran around the TARDIS, pressing buttons and pulling levers, typing in coördinates. Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! The TARDIS set off to Gallifrey. The Doctor was alone. He didn't have any companions at the moment. He was on his way to get new ones, but it appeared that he hadn't time for that. The thing he had to do now was stop the war, without weapons. He knew it was going to be diffecult and dangerous, but he didn't have a choise. Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! The TARDIS had landed. For a moment, the Doctor wasn't sure. Then, he got all his courage together and stepped to the doors. He opened them. The first thing that he saw was Time Lord soldiers, standing in front of a big door. "Hello," the Doctor said, "I need to speak to the High Council!" "Well then, first you need to go through fourteen tests, after th-" the soldier replied, but he was interupted when the doors behind him opened. It was Rassilon himself. "Rassilon," the Doctor said to him, "This war... It has to end!" "I hasn't even started yet!" Rassilon replied. "But we have to stop it from starting!" the Doctor added, "if this war begins, many people will die! You know that! You have to end this!" "How?" Rassilon asked, "You know we can't stop the Daleks without fighting them! That's impossible!" The Doctor looked defeated. He didn't know what to do. "Look Doctor," Rassilon finally said, "We need you! We know you can fight them!" "I am not becoming a part of this!" the Doctor answered, as he walked back to his TARDIS. "You have no choise!" Rassilon shouted back, as the Time Lord soldier pointed his gun at the Doctor. The Doctor turned around. He looked sad. "Please," he said, "Let me go!" "Prepare him for battle!" Rassilon ordered, as six other soldiers came out of the room of the High Council. "No!" the Doctor shouted, as he tried to escape. However, he couldn't. The soldiers grabbed him. "Goodbye, Doctor!" Rassilon said, as he turned around an walked away. "No!" the Doctor shouted, as he was pulled away by soldiers. Preparing for War Inside a big room on Gallifrey, many Time Lords were tested if they had any battle skills. Time Lords were shooting at empty Dalek travelmachines as target, they were questioned if they had any experience, and tested if they were even real Time Lords, and not just imposters created by the Daleks. Among the Time Lords that were in a row to be tested, was the Doctor. The soldiers that just took him had taken him into that room, and other soldiers took the TARDIS. The Doctor looked around, if there was any chance to escape. However, all exits and doors were guarded. "Hello," the Time Lord in front of the Doctor said, "I'm Zaynock. Who are you?" "I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor replied, as he was still looking around for any chance to escape. He shook Zaynock's hand. "Y... You are the famous Doctor?" Zaynock asked. "Yes," the Doctor answered, "And I simply hate wars. I want to end this. But first, I need to escape!" "I'll help!" Zaynock added, "I hate wars too!" The Doctor was still looking around. Cancellery Guards were blocking all exits. "This is our chance!" Zaynock whispered, as a Time Lord collapsed to the ground. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Time Lords screamed. "What's happening?" people whispered, as everybody came and helped. "Let me through!" another Time Lord shouted, "I'm a medicale officer!" The Chancellery Guards got away from the doors to help the Medical Officer get through. The Doctor pulled Zaynock with him. He used his sonic to open the door. "What's that?" Zaynock asked. "Just run!" the Doctor replied, as he ran down a corridor. "They're escaping," a Chancellery Guard shouted, "Repeat, escaping!" Guards ran through corridors, heavily armed with staser weapons. More to be added soon! Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring the War Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eighth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Last Great Time War